parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 28 - The Best Funniest Moments
Here is part twenty eight of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Here are some funny moments from Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on the Sega Dreamcast) * Thomas: Huh? (notices Percy rolling up behind him and unable to stop, but when Percy bumps in Thomas, the two engines fall down with Percy falling first into a strange swamp, and even Thomas falling into a Jungle) Oh! (falls down second with a Goofy Holler) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! * Diesel 10: (in a flashback) You're doomed, Thomas... * Emily's Voice: Thomas, wake up, I need you. (a Tarzan yell is heard from Thomas when he falls onto the ground and hurts himself. Thomas hears birds tweeting until he shakes his head. He looks around, confused, and wonders where Percy is. He runs up and jumps onto a tree) * Thomas: PEERCYY! (jumps down from the tree and runs down to the water until a tram engine appears and stops him) *Stepney: Splendid, Thomas! I'm the king of the engines, I congratulate you on your courage. (Bill grabs the crown and puts it on his head) Hey! *Bill: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the teensies! *Thomas: (surprised) But... (Ben snatches the crown and puts it on his head) *Ben: No, I'm the real king. *Thomas: (cross) Come on, who's the king? *Ben: It's me! (Bash snatches the crown, then Dash, and now Ferdinand. The engines fight over the crown) *Bash: Me *Dash: Me *Ferdinand: Me *Dash: Me *Bash: Me, *Ben: Me!!! *Bill: No, me! *Thomas: (shouts) STOP! Now, I absolutely must see Emily. Do you guys think you know where she can be? (Ferdinand, Dash, Bash, Ben, Bill, and Stepney stop fighting over the crown and organise themselves. Stepney grabs the crown and puts it on his head and gulps nervously) * George: Halt! Who dares enter here?! (Thomas gasps) You will only know the name of this place can pass. Now, shoo! Come back when you know the name. (Thomas obeys, scared, and hurries back out) * Narrator: (as the shot pans in on the Pirates' Prison Ship in the sky) Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the next shot goes inside a private cabin as the door opens) In Diesel's private cabin. (a strange figure walks up and gets tripped by Spencer and Hector, who trips him up. The figure lands on the ground and shakes his head and turns around) * Dennis: You'll pay for that, soilder! (walks forward and reveals himself as Dennis to Devious Diesel) * Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me? * Dennis: Your horribleness, he... has made to the swamps. * Devious Diesel: What?! You incompetent imbecile! (growls) Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. * Dennis's Voice: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking. (as Thomas comes out and jumps back onto the bridge and sneaks slowly forward to collect more yellow lums) * S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Now, Dennis... * Dennis's Voice: But what if he went to the Lost Island... ...so as not to leave his tracks? (Thomas makes it across and stops and shoots a cage to free two yellow lums) * S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Oh, Dennis, you idiot! He's not that smart! (Thomas sighs and races over the bridge to collect two more yellow lums and the other two and heads through the tunnel after Dennis and S.C.Ruffey blow Lord of the Isles' whistle and leave with the special train to the West Highland line) * Thomas: I want the treasure! (throws the coin up in the air and grabs it. He is transported to an island where he and Emily are in their swimsuits ready to have some kids. Stanley, Duck, Belle, and Rosie are also there in their swimsuits too. The title says 'The End' and fades out of the island where Emily begins having some kids inside her belly while Thomas is helping his girlfriend) Ooh! (drops the coin) No treausre for me. *Percy: I can't come with you. My darling Mavis wants to see me. *Thomas: Okay. Bye! *Percy: Goodbye, Thomas! (Thomas and Boco dance to make a magic spiral door and head back to the isle of doors. Percy hears a growling noise and shrieks and heads back to the Percy village with Boco at the Isle of Doors) Thomas, wait up! *(Thomas hears a growling noise, which makes him, depressed. He walks around a corner until he turns around and sees Bulgy coming toward him and shoots him twice when the bus hides. He moves to the various cones that protect Bulgy while he is following him) *Thomas: Don't you get it, Bulgy? Emily was right. I can always outsmart you. You've got to admit it. (turns his back and turns around to Bulgy and shoots the bus when he spins round) My health always increases when I free a lot of cages. (Bulgy tries to jump Thomas, but misses when the little blue engine moves out of his way, and shoots him in the face, spinning him round in circles) Missed me. Ha! *Bulgy: You won't lower my health down! (jumps on Thomas, who jumps out of the way, and shoots Bulgy, spinning him round in circles) *Thomas: You forgot to make a swirling wormhole. (pushes a button and shoots Bulgy, who spins around twice, but gets shot and sucked in, and drops a plum) Bye-bye! (grabs and takes the plum and throws it up in the air. He jumps out of the way and jumps on the plum and climbs up to exit the cave. He hurries along the beautiful countryside and collects a yellow lum when he jumps up and steps on the broken platforms to break them and send himself falling into a platform with a lava stream going with the plum following him with the golden evening sun setting) Well, this little engine's off again. Don't worry, Bertie, I'll find the second mask before the pirates do. *Dennis: (in a rainy storm) The engine is here somewhere. (Thomas leans over the side to see Dennis looking around for nothing) Negative. This sector's clean. (walks into the cave and shuts the door behind him. A white ozme shovel box is shown, then a brown Proto Nuclear Froonium explosive box, as Smudger is digging some mud out of some holes with a coal shovel, before grabbing some green Froonium explosives and putting them into the holes. He puts the dirt on the explosives and pats the dirt on the explosives with his shovel and quickly vanishes. He grabs a fish supper and cans of coke and puts them and a sign saying to welcome engines on the white X. He opens up the fish supper on a plate and vanishes when he hears Thomas) *Thomas: Wow! A fish supper! Mmm... (jumps down and sits down the grass and picks up the plate with the fish supper. He grabs a fork a knife and begins to eat the fish and chips he's ever seen and drinks all the cans of coke. Smudger laughs at Thomas eating the fish and chips and lights a fire with a box of matches and drops it down. Thomas, still eating his fish supper and drinking his coke, backfires the fire on Smudger, who scratches his head, and takes out his gun, but fails to hurt Thomas, when his ponytail vanishes and blows him up in a large explosion) *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 33,524. (After James arrives at the Edward village while Thomas arrives at the Precipice, Dennis walks in to see Diesel) *Devious Diesel: What is it? *Dennis: Your ferocity, he already has two masks. *Devious Diesel: Don't worry, Dennis. S.C.Ruffey will get him and bring back his dead body. (at the Precipice, Thomas is riding a Jetbike, flying in over the Precipice, collecting a yellow lum, with the Main Line trains following on, only to get hit by a red walking shell, and is quiet driving with his eyes after bandaging his leg. King S.C.Ruffey with a Jet Rocket on his back pursues Thomas, who turns around, astonished, and dodges a shell while swinging on a purple lum. S.C.Ruffey does the same, and while Thomas smiles with glee as he speeds up and grabs a yellow lum, the freight car takes out his red double-bladed lightsaber and activates it, and tries to attack Thomas, who dodges the saber staff, and shoots a cage to free more yellow lums, and falls down, but flies back up after grabbing a green lum) *Thomas: Come on, S.C.Ruffey, chill, or else you'll get seriously hurt. *S.C.Ruffey: Any guessing who, you little runt?! (still chasing Thomas with Edward's freight cars and grabbing a yellow lum) *Thomas: Better jump clear! (swings on a purple lum, grabs a green lum, and shoots a cage to collect more yellow lums, which increases his health when he speeds up) *S.C.Ruffey: (laughs) Right! Do you think I'll fall for that?! (No. 828, as No. 57566, piloted by Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, with his two coach train, whacks into S.C.Ruffey as Thomas keeps on going to collect another yellow lum) *Oliver: Excuse me, Donald? But is someone stuck to the front of the engine, Douglas? *Thomas: (shoots a switch to deactivate the door and the last cage and collects two more yellow lums) Gosh, I love science fiction! (with a toot on his horn twice, he goes through the tunnel) *Thomas: Wormhole! (vanishes. S.C.Ruffey's jaw drops when he is holding his shotgun) *S.C.Ruffey: Why, you lousy no good punk! (throws his gun down and steps back and runs forward into the wormhole. He comes back out with 57566, usually 828, now coupled to his six coach train, with Donald, Douglas, and Oliver still piloting him) *Oliver: Uh, guys? We've hit something with the front of the train. (S.C.Ruffey is stuck to the front of 57566, who shuts off, and quickly takes off like a Jack Rabbit. A short while, while Thomas is still being pursued, S.C.Ruffey is trying to test out a new train that he bought. It is a train with an old engine or an American type steam locomotive with a coach and a boxvan, These types of steam locomotives of their most common wheel arrangement were used on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928. S.C.Ruffey puts on his Casey Jones outfit as Thomas manages to get across the sea and goes a hole and flies safely still on his Jet Bike when he finds a sign telling him that home is that way. He plummets down to the next part and keeps collecting more yellow lums after collecting a green lum and begins shooting some bombs until he makes it to the high platform to get a green lum and goes onto the lower platform) *S.C.Ruffey: Ah-ha! (grins evilly and pulls the throttle, causing the wheels of his engine to spin round, and gather full speed. The locomotive takes off a high speed, only to leave S.C.Ruffey on the ground, looking shocked, because he has a rope and throws onto the boxcar, that drags him with Thomas still running for his life. S.C.Ruffey tries to hold the train back, and is able to throw another rope onto a bit of a part that Thomas past until the train finally stops and goes back and hits S.C.Ruffey. The train finally hits S.C.Ruffey into a wall. The engine's wheels still spin before the smokestack spits S.C.Ruffey out. S.C.Ruffey, engarged by this, quickly follows Thomas, and builds a cannon at the end of the level. Thomas bumps into the cannon and jumps up after losing his goldfists in the previous scene and this scene. S.C.Ruffey is piloting the cannon and is just aiming at Thomas and is firing him until S.C.Ruffey sees Thomas alive) *Thomas: You'll never take me alive, S.C.Ruffey. (S.C.Ruffey, angry, fires the cannon again, and thinks of Thomas being dead, but is still angry, and fires again on the cliff) Hey, S.C.Ruffey, look down. (S.C.Ruffey looks down and sees the cliffs below him and screams. A shot from the warship hits the canyon and Thomas, who jumps off, and loses the last golden fist when the door opens. S.C.Ruffey falls off the cliffs while Thomas runs up the steep enbankment past the cage and collects two more orange lums, and grabs another Glob Crystal before he jumps off unharmed and frees a cage with Duck inside it) *Narrator: Somewhere in the sky... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 45,263. (Dennis enters the room, scared) *Devious Diesel: Now what? *Dennis: He, well, he has found the third mask. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! BUT, TH-TH-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! (Dennis sighs) If he finds that fourth one, I'll be coming for you... *Thomas: S.C.Ruffey! We're friends, big guy. How about a little knock, knock, who's there, video game to work through your... (bumps into S.C.Ruffey, holding a shotgun, and backs away) anger? *S.C.Ruffey: I don't think so, Thomas. *Thomas: Think you can shoot me? Come on now, I know a guy. (pushes the gun left, right, and down for the three shots to go left, right, and down when S.C.Ruffey fires) Now as you may know, Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book of the situations. (S.C.Ruffey nods if he might agree until Thomas pushes the gun around and has the needle on, and puts onto the end of the gun. S.C.Ruffey and Thomas push and pull the needle back and forth until Thomas gulps nervously before S.C.Ruffey fires and tries again and shoots himself instead) Hey, dude! You are right! (runs along and collects two yellow lum and gets whacked on the head by S.C.Ruffey. He tumbles down and lands on a high platform and grabs the golden gloves with S.C.Ruffey following) *S.C.Ruffey: You think so? You think you can reason me? (attempts to hit Thomas, who force lifts him into the air, and force pulls him into a wall over the lava, and sends him drowing in the lava) Category:Daniel Pineda